


Breaking a Sweat

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, M/M, Master/Slave, Pets, Sex Toys, Shota Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes his little slave angel Castiel home & starts training him to take his big cock. Castiel is so pretty and tight, Dean can only get two fingers inside of him the first night so he has to fuck his mouth instead of ass. Dean buys him lots of toys to ensure he's always stretching himself, getting himself ready.</p><p>[prompt RUDELY stolen from <a href="http://castieldolls.tumblr.com/">CastielDolls</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking a Sweat

Castiel is a light sleeper. All throughout the car ride home, he’s nuzzling into Dean’s lap, the little guy, and opening those big azure blue eyes every now and then.

When they get back home, Dean puts him down in his king sized bed before he takes care of his own needs. He showers, eats, and then watches a little bit of TV in his man cave.

There is a small knock at the door and Dean orders the person waiting to come in.

It’s Castiel, and it looks like he’s found something of his new Master’s to wear. It’s a long band tee that looks ancient but is indefinitely cute on the little angel whose small wings poke out the loose neckline in the back.

“What is it, honey?” Dean asks softly and pats his lap for Castiel to cross the expansive room to the pretty couch and even prettier Master sitting there.

When he walks close enough, through the fabric of the shirt Dean can see the distinct outline, or little tent, of the angel’s small cock. It’s hardly big enough to be noticeable from the doorway but when Castiel trots over and climbs up onto the couch and then on Dean’s lap, the brunette man can smell everything.

Because his father was demon and his mother a human, Dean has heightened senses. Essentially when there is an interbreeding, the offspring gets the best genetics of the two—resulting in Dean’s fifth limb, a tail, and elevated senses.

So right now, the room is quiet potent with Castiel’s desire to be mated. Bred.

“Ma—Master…” he whines insistently. “I’m all hot,” the angel continues and Dean can see the beads of sweat on the boy’s forehead.

His slick is turning this room into a big pit of Dean’s desire and when the older man places a finger at his entrance, it takes quite a bit of prodding to allow it to sink in. Castiel’s whole body contracts and grinds down onto Dean’s significantly larger cock concealed in only two thin layers of cotton.

“Want this cock in your ass?” Dean asks, pressing his lips softly to the angel’s sweaty brow. Castiel nods his little head off but Dean seems to be having issues pressing another one of his fingers into the tight little angel.

“Dean!” Castiel cries, his eyes watery and his arms thrust out and clasp around Dean’s neck as he rides the fingers, pumping up and down on one and the tip of a second. His hips stutter and he comes hard, his little hands clutching Dean’s shoulders.

When he came down, Dean watches with lusty eyes as his new pet rakes in deep breaths and suddenly there is a dark spot on the t-shirt where Castiel came.

Castiel apologizes profusely for dirtying his shirt and then climbs off his lap to eagerly yank his Master’s pajama pants down so he can suck him off. Unfortunately, his mouth is a little small too, so he has to work hard to get Dean’s whole thick cock in his mouth. He’s nothing if not determined, though, and the older man gets to cum inside his mouth in a matter of minutes.

Dean pats the angel’s head and smiles at him. He wipes some of the cum off his face with two fingers and then held it out for the angel to suck on.

“We’ll need to stretch you open for next time,” Dean says and stands up, turning off the TV so that he can turn in for the night. “I’m glad you came to me when you needed me, though, Castiel. That was brave of you.”

Castiel beamed up at his Master. “I… Th—thank you!”

* * *

 

When he first bought Castiel, the helpful woman had warned Dean that he was a virgin and still extremely young at twelve. Angels usually lived for around two or three hundred years so that was saying something. He was freshly hatched and as submissive as they come.

Over the past month, Dean had had to make a few doctor visits to ensure that Castiel was healthy—but then the obvious question had always come up about their sexual relationship. The doctor had examined Castiel’s little boy hole and provided different ideas of how to stretch him—and keep him stretched.

So the next day Dean went to every single embarrassing girly sex boutiques that had male and female stimulators for his little angel. As humiliating as it was, Castiel’s boy pussy was so much better than before.

A month later, Dean comes home from work to the house completely spotless and his angel bowing in the foyer for his Master. Dean is a rich man so he didn’t really buy Castiel for the purpose of having a maid (he had six already), but he can’t deny how pretty Castiel looks in a little pink apron.

As Dean enters his house and gets closer to his little angel, he notices the blush and light sheen of sweat on his face. He smirks instantaneously and strokes his thumb down the side of Castiel’s face.

“Have you been stretching today?”

Castiel nods excitedly, saying nothing. They had worked out a bit of rules and one was Speak Only When Directly Asked.

“Which toy did you used? Speak.”

The angel shifts his weight on his calves. “The new pink pussy vibrator.” He blushes quite heavily at that and Dean chuckles.

“I want you to be ready in exactly five minutes in my room. Make sure you are completely prepared. I’ve had a long day and the last thing I want is to be kept waiting,” Dean says truthfully. Castiel nods and stands up so he can run out of the room and head up the stairs.

Dean ends up taking longer than five minutes so when he walks in the room, Castiel is on his knees on the bed, his face pressed into the pillow in front of him, hurriedly fucking himself on four fingers. Granted his fingers aren’t as long or as thick as Dean’s, but they still get the job done.

His moans are loud and shrill, so Dean wastes no time pulling down his expensive slack pants and shirt so that he’s clad in only his tight black briefs and loosened striped black and gray tie.

“Been waiting so long,” Dean remarks, getting onto the bed and pulling his cock out. He’s not referring to just now, but the overall time it’s taken to stretch his little angel out.

Castiel pulls his fingers out and sucks them into his mouth as Dean slaps his hard cock against Castiel’s cleft and hole. Dean doesn’t take long after that, slicking up and thrusting straight home.

Both males moan in unison, excitement and raw energy bursting through the two of them. Dean is finally fucking his angel. Castiel is finally getting the pounding that he so desperately had been begging for.

Dean slams inside of his angel as often as he can, holding Castiel’s hip, shoulder, anywhere where he can get purchase and then he rams in. He isn’t gentle at all; he groans low and husky, bites at the back of Castiel’s neck, and pulls on his little wings to get loud cries out of Cas.

Castiel comes at least three times, and finally after a half hour of good fucking, Dean’s at the finishing line and Castiel backing his ass up on Dean is what throws him over.

“Fuck!” he grinds out, blowing his load straight in Castiel’s asshole. The pussy is practically milking him of it, and Dean leans forward so that their faces are close together.

“Good angel,” Dean says in a dominating voice. Castiel just sobs as he comes again, humping his little cock against the wet sheets below him.

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> Also check out my smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/) (not even ashamed)


End file.
